Why are you hiding this from me?
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: "Make a wish." I said. "I wish I could see my Dad." She said then blew out the candles. She's never wished that before. A story of a girl who thinks her father doesn't want her when reality it's just her mom lying to her to stop her hurt. I also need OC's! So please look! Third genere drama. Eventually Fabina and partly OCC.
1. Nina's side of the story

**Hey you guys! This idea came to me! Oh and character fourm at the bottom! I hope you lovee!**

* * *

**Nina POV**

It's been years since I've seen the Anubis housemates. Since I've left Fabian. And since I've had my baby girl. Fabian knocked me up right before college. He ruined my life. I simply told him I was done. Now I have a thirteen year old daughter and I am an author. I live in a penthouse in the Upper East Side on, Manhattan of New York City. After Fabian ruined my life I had to get out of England. He doesn't know about Aurora. Our daughter.

Aurora ask a lot about Fabian. I lie and say he's a bum. It's far from true. Fabian is smart He's a business guy. Owns lots of shit. Mostly hotels in Vegas. It's truly something. I always avoid going to any place he owns but it's rather hard. He also does science stuff. He cured cancer (AN: I can only hope someone will do that!). He's very rich. But so am I. All my books are best sellers. I have twenty of them. Adventures of kids a boarding school is my main series. Yep my Anubis experience but nobody has to know it's real.

Anyway back to the story. Aurora is gorgeous. She has curly deep brown hair with blonde highlights, her eyes are an aqua onyx color, she has a slim figure and is a great student. She goes to preparatory school. She is basically my whole world. I love her.

I have only talked to one Anubis housemate. Amber. She connected the pieces about Aurora being Fabian's. She hasn't told anyone. Not even Alfie. And they're married. She sneaks to my penthouse sometimes to visit Aurora and I. Aurora calls her Aunt Amber or her other mom. Amber swore to never tell Fabian so I keep letting her come.

"Mom, where's my skirt?!" Aurora called.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Flowery!" She called.

"Umm it might be in my room." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I was getting out a stain." I said.

"Oh ok. I'm almost ready to go." She said.

"It's fine, sweetie." I said. After some time she came downstairs. "You look gorgeous." I said. She blushed as I stood up. We went outside our apartment into my limo.

"So are were getting dinner?" She asked.

"Yep. Since your birthday was last week and we didn't get to have our special dinner." I said. She slightly smiled.

"Thanks mom." She said.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" I asked.

"Since I just had my birthday I was just thinking about what it would be like to have a Dad." She said.

"Sweetie, your dad-" I started.

"Didn't want anything to do with me. I know." She finished. Fabian probably wouldn't want anything to do with her. He probably hates me too.

"Let's just enjoy the night." I said.

"Ok Mom." She said. We got to the resturaunt and to the table I had reserved. I ordered prime rib with a spinach salad on the side. Aurora got a shrimp alfredo. We talked and laughed. For dessert Aurora goy chocolate chip cake with ice-cream and a candle in it.

"Make a wish." I said.

"I wish I could see my Dad." She said then blew out the candles. She's never wished that before.

"Ok Aurora let's go." I said putting down what I owed.

"I didn't get to eat my cake." She said.

"We'll take it to go." I said getting a waiter. They put the cake in a take out box and we went home.

"Ms. Martin someone left a letter for you and I put it on your desk." My maid said.

"Thanks." I said then went to my office. It didn't look good. I opened it up. A letter from a lawyer?

"Mom, are you coming upstairs before I turn on the alarm?" Aurora called.

"Sweetie I'm going to be a while. Just leave it on." I said.

"Ok." She said. I looked closer. I was shocked.

These lawyers represent Fabian.

**Aurora POV**

I went to my bedroom and changed into my pajamas. I crawled into my bed. I couldn't stay asleep. I'm still thinking about my wish. Eventually I heard whimpering and footsteps pass. I peeked out my door. My mom slammed her bedroom door. What's wrong with her? My stomach rumbled. I headed down to the kitchen and took out my cake. I plopped ice-cream onto it. I started stabbing it with a spoon. A dim glow went down the hallway. I left my spoon and went into Mom's office. Whoa. It looked a mess. I picked up a letter. It said:

_Dear, Ms. Nina Martin_

_We respresent Fabian Rutter. He has found out about your daughter Aurora Martin is also his daughter. He is furious you never said anything about him having a child. He wants to meet her and is filing for custody of Aurora. Full custody. If you don't accept to letting her meet him then we have no choice but to have you arrested. You have three weeks to accept._

Oh my god. My dad? H-he isn't a bum like mom said. He obviously wants me. Why did mom do this? Now she might get arrested.

Why would she hide me from him?

* * *

**Characters I need!**

**Ok so Aurora needs some friends boys and girls. I don't want them to be from the Anubis kids I want them completley fresh. You can have so much fun with this. And I have a crush thing so I suggest you make a girl and boy character if you want them to have a love intrest unless you want some in love with Aurora. Also I need enemys!**

**Ok so Friend/Enemy fourm!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Do they already know Aurora or will they meet her?:**

**Personality:**

**Apperance:**

**Crush:**

**Enemy:**

**Background (like life story):**

**Are they rich or poor or regular?:**

**American or British?: **

**Clothing style: **

**Hobbies:**

**I might need more later but I'm not sure yet. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	2. Fabian's side of the story

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the feedback! Someone asked me what type of accent did Aurora have. She has like a mild New Yorker accent. It's not big but kind of just a hint. **

**I love the characters but I need two more boys. They don't have to be romantic they can be just regular guy friends. **

**I hope you like this chapter as well! I've never gotten so many reviews in one chapter or favorites or alerts!**

* * *

**Fabian POV**

It's a long time since I've seen Nina. Since she's broken my heart. She just left me into the dust. I found her a long time ago and have read her books. She's admittatly a great writer.

Once I was looking through pictures a few years ago and saw a picture of her with a little girl. The little girl didn't look like Nina. She looked like me. So I had a few private investigaters look into it. I found her birth cerfificate. Nina never filled out the father part. So I had someone take a thing of the girls DNA. A small string of hair. I put in mine and it matched. Her age range even matched. From the last time I was with Nina.

I am furious Nina ran away and didn't tell me I had a child. I would have supported her and I would have wanted to meet her. But Nina never did that. So I think it's only fair that I get her until she turns 18. Disconnect Nina like she did to me.

Aurora is her name. It's beautiful. Also the name of a Disney Princess, Sleeping beauty which I only know from babysitting Mick and Joy's kids. I'm good with them so I should be good with my own daughter.

I mean I've missed probably the biggest moments in her life because of Nina. I've dreamed being back with her but now I'm pure angry at her. I'm willing to sue her. There is a small flaw. Aurora is offically old enough to techinically choose who she wants to live with but I think I have a good enough case and I filied before she turned thirteen.

I have many houses. The one is usually stay at is in England. It's in a secluded place. It's a mansion. Six storys, pool with a waterfall, huge gate all around the property, pool house, state of the art security system. That's just the outside.

On the inside it has ten bedrooms, three guest bedrooms, fourteen bathrooms, three living rooms, game room, three kitchens, dining room, indoor pool with hot tub, library, my personal office and a bowling alley.

I hope Aurora will love it here and me. I hope she won't resent me for never contacting her but I never exactly knew about her. I guess I have to wait a little longer to meet _my_ daughter.

It's different to say _my_ daughter.

**Aurora POV**

I have a Dad and I know who he is. I sat down at mom's cluttered desk and opened up her desktop. She's never let me on this. But her passcode is easy. My name. All I found was work stuff. I logged out and saw there was another login I could use. I guessed a passcode. Nothing. Eventually it came to me. Fabian Rutter. It unlocked. I looked through and googled Fabian Rutter.

Wow he's famous. I looked up the lawyers he had. Oh no. They've never lost a case. I'm never seeing Mom again. Maybe I can talk to him and convince him. I mean he does want to see me. I went to my Mom's room and opened the door. She was crying in her bed.

"Mom, I need to talk to you." I said. She wiped the tears off her eyes.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I need to see Fabian Rutter." I said biting my lip.

"You are never going to see that evil person!" She exclaimed.

"Mom, you don't have a choice. He's going to put out a warrant for your arrest if you don't." I said.

"I will never give you to him. I will rot in a jail cell before you go to him." She said.

"Well you will be unless against unless you let me go." I said.

"Aurora, listen to me. You are not going to meet him. Ever. I will do everything in my being to make sure. Just relax." She said.

"MOM! I am not letting you get arrested!" I exclaimed.

"Baby girl, I'll be fine. You'll just go to your Aunt Amber." She said.

"Legally I have to go to my guardian." I said.

"Which is me." She said.

"No mom I would go to him." I said.

"No you wouldn't! He has no control." She said.

"Mom stop being stubborn!" I yelled.

"Go to bed right now young lady!" She yelled. I stomped to my bedroom and slammed my door. I threw myself onto the bed and cried. She isn't doing this to me. I grabbed my laptop. I looked through the pictures of him. Wow we do look alike. There are pictures of him with his friends a lot. He took a picture with a few girls who a guess are his friends. One looks familiar. Oh my god. Aunt Amber? She know's him? She must have known about me too. Why is everyone trying to sheild me from him?

What did he do so wrong?

* * *

**Friend/Enemy fourm**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Do they already know Aurora or will they meet her?:**

**Personality:**

**Apperance:**

**Crush:**

**Enemy:**

**Background (like life story):**

**Are they rich or poor or regular?:**

**American or British?: **

**Clothing style: **

**Hobbies:**


	3. Going to England

**Hi! I picked characters and you're just going to have to read to find characters. :). This chapter is really long.**

* * *

**Nina POV**

I basically cried myself to sleep last night. I hate him more than ever now. But I do need to talk to him. I dialed the number that was on the envelope. It rang for a minute until he picked up.

"Hello, Fabian Rutter." He said.

"Hello, Fabian. It's Nina. Nina Martin." I said.

"Hello, Nina, I hope you're calling with good news. I can have her flown out here at anytime." He said.

"That won't be necessary." I said.

"Well I'm certainly not letting her fly alone and I would prefer if you didn't come." He said.

"She isn't coming, Fabian." I said through gritted teeth.

"Well she has to, Nina. I'm very serious about my letter." He said.

"I'm not giving up my daughter." I said.

"Well she's my daughter too." He said raising his voice.

"Fabian, she isn't going to you." I hissed.

"Nina, I am meeting my only child." He said.

"She's my only child too! Go find some girl who will give you a baby because you can do that shit!" I said getting louder.

"I don't want some child! I want my child from the only person I've ever loved!" He snapped.

"Ever loved?" I asked quietly. He cleared his throat.

"Nina, I'm begging you. Just let me see her. When I get custody you can come visit for her birthday and holidays." He tried.

"No." I hissed then hung up. I got up from my desk and left my office.

"Aurora, time for school!" I yelled up the stairs.

"In the kitchen!" She yelled back. I went to the kitchen. She was in uniform eating her breakfast.

"I'm going to get ready for work." I said.

"Ok mom." She said.

I feel like these are the last days with my baby girl.

**Aurora POV**

Once mom was upstairs I ran to her office. She was talking to him earlier. She talks loud. I looked through the call log and called him.

"Hello, Nina." He said voice dripping with venom.

"I-I-t-t's-s Aurora." I stuttered.

"Aurora?" He asked.

"Yep, I'm guessing you're my dad." I said.

"Yes and I can't wait to meet you." He said.

"You know I think I can come today." I lied.

"Wait what?" He asked.

"Yea." I said.

"Well go to the airport and there will be a private jet waiting for you." He said. I heard him shuffling through stuff in the background.

"Hey dad, can I ask you something?" I said.

"Anything." He said. It sounded like he was feasting on the sound of my voice.

"Can I bring some of my friends? Please." I said.

"Anything for you." He said.

"Ok so what time?" I said.

"An hour would be nice. I can have someone pick you up from your apartment." He said. Ugh. My mom expects me at school. And if I'm going to ditch school then I can't stay here where my mom might be.

"Umm how about at the cafe a few blocks from my apartment?" I said.

"Sure. The driver will ask for you and I would pack whatever you want but I'll get you anything you want." He said.

"Ok, Dad." I said.

"See you later, Aurora." He said.

"Bye." I said then hung up. Ok how can I put this to mom without her worrying. There really is no way. Umm I'll leave her a note. My mom's going to be sad but maybe I can find out why there is so much hate. Mom expects me to get a cab and go to school. Well I'll pack and go to the cafe. I sent a text to July, Dani, Alyssa, Tyler, Cass, Kevin, Zyan and Emily to meet me at the cafe because we're going to England.

First response was from July it was "KK!". The rest were "Fine's." "Sure's." "I've got nothing better to do." and "You have to pick me up at school though." I responded "Ok."

I grabbed two suitcases and started packing up. I wrote a note for my mom. It said I was sorry but I needed to go see my Dad and that I love her. Once I was done I left my apartment and stepped into the hallway.

"Hi Rory." Someone said. Oh no. I turned around. Kelsy. Snobbish bitch. Well her and Kassy. They get on my last nerves. And Kelsy is my neighbor. Yay.

"It's Aurora." I said.

"Where are you going Rory?" She asked suggesting to my suitcases.

"My Dad's house." I said.

"You don't have one." She sneered.

"Yes I do." I said.

"Who then?" She asked.

"Fabian Rutter. Maybe you've heard of him." I said walking past her. She grabbed my arm.

"Whoa, he works with my Daddy. Maybe I could come with you." She said.

"No fucking way." I said.

"Well you're going alone and your mom would never let you do that. Are you running away?" She said.

"No." I hissed red in the face.

"You are! I'm coming with and I'm bringing Landen and Kassy." She said.

"Fine, pack. We have to be at the café in about fifteen minutes." I said.

"Ok." She said dragging me into her penthouse. There are only two in our building and they belong to me and her. Wow. Her's is more fancy than mine. She sauntered up the winding staircase. It's painted in creme colors. It has fancy things everywhere.

"Do you live here alone?" I asked.

"I have my butlers, maids, and caretakers. And Daddy's a phonecall away." She said.

"What about your mom?" I asked.

"What about her?" She asked confused as she went into her multi-level closet.

"Well do you talk to her?" I asked.

"No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o. I've never really known her. My Dad wanted a kid, she gave her one, she didn't want to share the spotlight with me so Daddy dumped her. End of story." She said. She pressed a button on the side of the wall and her butler came in. She made him pack her things.

"Are you going to tell your Dad you're going with me?" I asked.

"No. It's not like he's coming home today." She said.

"Alright then." I said. She gave me a way to perky smile. Her butler finished packing and we got in her limo because a cab simply won't do for her heighness. We got to the cafe and stood outside waiting. July, Dani, Alyssa, Zyan, and Emily we're waiting. We got out.

"What took so long and why is she here?" Alyssa asked.

"I decided to come with her." Kelsy anwsered.

"It was my choice." I said getting my suitcases. I hugged my friends.

"We picking up the rest?" July asked.

"Yup. We have to stop by school." I said. A limo pulled up. The driver came out.

"Ms. Rutter." He said. I guess that's what Fabian said for him to call me.

"That's me. Call me Aurora and these are my friends and Kelsy." I said. He nodded and opened the door for us. We all pilied in.

I'm meeting my Dad soon. God I hope he loves me.


	4. Him

**Hiya! I'm back in school now :( so I might not update as much as I would like to.**

* * *

**Fabian POV**

She's actually coming. I'm so excited. My cell phone rang. Oh. It's Nina.

"Where is she?" She demanded.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"My daughter. Where is she?" She asked.

"Aurora?" I questioned.

"Don't play innocent. What did you do? They said she didn't show up to school and she would never skip." She said.

"She's on her way to see me." I said.

"You basically kidnapped her!" She yelled through the phone.

"She asked me to come and I said sure." I said.

"Oh sure. Don't you also think it's weird that some other people didn't show to school like expected and most were kids of _my_ lawyers?" She said really annoyed.

"Listen, Nina _she_ asked if _she_ could bring friends. _She_ was the one who wanted to come and I really could care less if she checked up with you or not." I said.

"She's my baby girl! You don't know what it's like to not know where a kid is!" She yelled.

"I haven't known for 13 damn years!" I yelled back at her.

"She wasn't yours!" She roared.

"Yes she was you just never let me know!" I snapped.

"I'm calling the police on you." She stated.

"We live in different countries, Martin." I sneered.

"Well Rutter, how about I get interpol?" She sneered back.

"Try. I could call it right back on you for not letting me know when I had my rights of her." I said.

"I HATE YOU FABIAN RUTTER!" She yelled then hung up.

The feelings mutual.

**Aurora POV**

Ok so riding on a private jet with my best friends and enemies. Kelsy has tried to dump water on me at least ten times. But she hasn't yet. Kassy isn't to much better. She put gum on the back of my neck. It almost got stuck in the back of my hair.

"I see England!" July yelled.

"How do you know that's England?" Dani asked.

"I don't know I just guessed." July said batting her eyes.

"And to think she's princess in line for her throne." I heard Kassy mumble.

"Her poor country." Kelsy said scratching behind her ear. I bet she has fleas. Like a dog. The pilot said we were landing on the intercom.

"Told you." July said then sat down.

"I'm shocked but not too shocked that she got that right." Emily said. July twirled her purple hair in her fingers. She's ah special.

When the plane landed we all got off and into a limo. I looked at Kelsy, Kassy and Landen.

"Do not disrespect my Dad. I want him to like me." I said.

"Oh we aren't staying with you. I called Daddy and we're going to be with him." Kelsy said.

"Great, I'll tell the driver." I said.

"They already know." She said. Why is she such a bitch? I mean it's mostly the way she says things. Like I'm stupid or something. We dropped them off at their place and then headed to see my Dad. I was seriously shaking. What if he hates me? What if I'm too much like Mom for him? Urg this is complicated. The road started to get twister and twister. I saw a huge house.

"Shit." Kevin murmered. Wow. We all started pushing and shoving to get out of the limo. Yea I fell in the grass. Zyan helped me up.

"Thanks." I said smoothing out my skirt. I'm still in school uniform. I feel like a nerd. I am like a nerd though. I went up to the really big doors and rang the doorbell. Soon the door opened. Not my Dad. A butler guy.

"Ah Ms. Rutter and friends." He said.

"Hi." I said.

"Your father is in his study and I'll take your friends to there rooms." He said. It sounds so Britishy here. Well I am in Britian so I guess that makes sense. I headed up the grand staircase where I guessed the study was and just went through hallways. Some of the things looked to fancy to even look at! I finally found it and went inside.

It's him.


	5. Research

**Nina POV**

He's trying to break me. He stole her from me. After I found out she was not here I stayed in the apartment. He probably had someone kidnap her. Just snatch her up and force her to write that note. And whoever saw taking too so that's why her friends are gone. I just want my baby back.

My lawyers are working on the case. They're coming over today. I finally decided to try and stop crying. I heard the doorbell ring and anwsered it. My two lawyers. They're the best. Also two of Aurora's friends parents

"Oh Nina." Leah Wild said.

"Hi." I said. Mr. Grace also came in.

"So Emily went with Aurora?" He asked.

"I think so. He just swooped in and now Aurora's gone." I said choking up again.

"You'll get custody." Leah comforted.

"He's got everything." I said.

"But you are her mother." She said. She's right.

Maybe I do have a chance.

**Aurora POV**

He was working. I was about to leave him when the wood creaked making him look up. He came from behind his desk. He's really tall. He stood in front of me.

"Hi." I said quietly. He picked me up, holding me close and spun me around.

"You're here." He said squeezing me tightly.

"Yep." I said tearing up. He kept holding me. He finally sat me down on a leather couch and sat across from me.

"Did you enjoy your flight?" He asked. He looked really excited.

"Yes, I did... um what can I call you?" I said.

"Whatever you feel comfterable with." He said. I don't know what to call him. Dad? Daddy? Fabian? Mr. Rutter?

"Well um Fabian thanks for letting me come here." I said. His face fell when I called him that. I guess he wanted me to call him Dad. I just can't do that yet.

"It's no problem, Aurora. I've really wanted to meet you for a long time." He said.

"Me t-" I started and then his phone went off.

"I have to take this." He said standing up and leaving. When I heard his voice get farther and farther I went and sat at his desk. He had lefthis computer on. I looked at some of his files. One was called Fabina? What the heck is Fabina? I opened it up.

Whoa! Pictures of Fabian and Mom. They we're teenagers. It was pictures of them kissing and stuff. In most of them she had on a necklace. The pednant was something she had on her most popular series. I think it's the eye of something. They looked utterly in love. What the hell happened? I sent all of the pictures to my e-mail.

Another was called Nina. Lot's of pictures of mom. From when she was a teenager and older. There was one of her with a huge stomach. Did Fabian know about me or did he get this online? There was one of her and me when I was a little baby. I actually have seen that picture in some magazine. So he has been looking for her.

I saw another named Aurora. Pictures of me like my whole life. Even one at the resturaunt that mom and I were at the other day! Does he have people stalking me?

"What are you doing?" a voice asked. I jumped falling out of the chair. I hadn't noticed Fabian even came in. He scooped me up and sat me on one of the couchs. Great I've been here like twenty minutes and I've already gotten in trouble. Good job self!

"Aurora, what were you doing on my computer?" He asked leaning against his desk.

"I'm so sorry, Fabian I just-" I stuttered.

"It's fine and please call me Dad or Daddy." He said.

"Ok, Daddy." I said getting off the couch and hugging him. He held me closely. He really smells nice.

"Thank you." He said rubbing my back.

"It's nothing." I said. He seems nice. Why does Mom hate him?

I love him.


	6. Plan Makeup

**Fabian POV**

She was snooping. I wonder what she found. Anyway Nina sent me a letter. From her lawyers. Claiming I took Aurora without her permission. Aurora's a big girl and she can make her own decisions. She wanted to meet me and Nina would have said no. She also said something about Aurora's friends. I had to send them home. Aurora decided she wanted to stay.

She looks like Nina and Me. We have the same dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. But the rest is Nina. It almost drives me crazy. But I should have expected it. I showed her the bedroom I had for her. I had Amber design it. Amber said she didn't know Nina had a daughter with me but she said she did research and decorated it for her.

"It's awesome!" She said. It better be it was really expensive but only the best for her. She looked around very happy looking.

"So if you need anything then just ask." I said.

"Well can I ask you something?" She said sitting on the bed.

"Sure." I said.

"Why do you hate mom?" She asked. I should have expected this.

"I don't. I'm just slightly angry she left without telling me." I said.

"Why did she leave?" She asked.

"I don't know. We had just moved into our flat and I had fallen asleep with her. The next morning she was gone with a note that said you ruined me." I said.

"Oh. I think she meant having me. Did I ruin her?" She asked hypervenalating. Did I make her sad? That's the last thing I want. She deserves to be happy all the time.

"No, no, no. Maybe that was why she left but she does love you. Obviously since she's yelling at me." I said trying to calm her down. Tears were streaming down her face. Great job Fabian! I made her cry. This is all Nina's fault! She made it so I don't even know how to talk to my own daughter just because she got greedy and ran away with my daughter!

"Do you still love her?" She asked. I bit my lip. Should I tell the truth? Well she's already crying so maybe the truth will make her happier.

"Yes, but she doesn't feel the same." I said. Even though I am mad I do infact love Nina. I haven't dated anyone since her.

She was and still is the love of my life.

**Aurora POV**

"Yes, but she doesn't feel the same." He said. OMG! My Dad loves her! Mom must love him I mean she has pictures of him all over her computer!

"I bet she still loves you." I said wiping my tears away.

"No. I'm positive she wants nothing to go with I can't help her opinions. Now I have to go do some work. Call me if you need me." He said then left. Oh I'm getting my parents back together. They'll be in love again. I called Aunt Amber.

"Aurora?" She asked.

"Aunt Amber please help me get my parents together! I mean Mom probably told you about how bad he is but-" I started.

"Of course I'll help! I've been trying ever since I found your mom again. In front of your parents I have to act like I hate the other but not anymore!" She squealed.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Oh I have a plan. Go away from the house but stage it like a kidnapping. Your dad will panic and your mom will rush down here. You can hide in my house and I'll give them a string of clues demanding how they get you back and the last one will be them to fall in love!" She said. Yea she's a little crazy.

"Ok then. Should I bring anything?" I asked.

"No, I think it'll be good. Now trash your bedroom." She said.

"Ok, thanks Aunt Amber." I said.

"Uh huh. But I'll be there soon so when I come slip into my car and into the back seat then I'll drive you away." She said.

"Ok, bye." I said then hung up. Ok so trashing a bedroom. How do you do that?

This is going to take some time.


	7. Aunts and Uncles

Aurora

"Aurora this isn't going to work." Aunt Amber said as she walked into my newly trashed bedroom.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your mother has called interpol and having your father arrested." She said. The doorbell rang and the butler opened the door. Officers came in my room.

"We're here to take you home." A lady said softly to me.

"I ran away. Didn't get kidnapped and techincally my dad can have me." I said. They looked at each other and one gave me a letter.

"Give this to your father." The woman said then they left. I looked in it. A court date. For the custody battle. I bit my lip.

"Aurora I have something to tell you." Aunt Amber said.

"What?" I asked.

"I also want custody." She said. I looked at her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well me and your parents friends. We think it's unhealthy to be in the middle. Technically we were told to keep you in our care until this ends. You won't be going to America for a little while." She said. "I bought out an apartment building just so we could have privacy. It's supposed to open later this year." She said.

I went numb. Am I worth this much to fight over? I'm just a girl with two parents who are rich and hate each other. Aunt Amber kept talking about how her and her friends were a good choice and they would let me see my parent and it's not permanent.

I walked outside and got in her car. She started to drive and it was quiet. We got to the building and a man greeted us. He hugged me and her.

"Aurora this is my husband." She said.

"Hi Alfie." I said bitterly. Aunt Amber nudged me.

"Hi Aurora." Alfie said hugging me. I politely stepped away then ran through the building. I found a room picked the lock and collapsed on the ground. I hate my life!

Stupid split parents. Why don't they just share me!?

Patricia

Amber suddenly called us yesturday saying we have a niece. We all decided she'd be in healthy condotions with us. She isn't taking it too well. Eddie and I rushed over.

"She locked herself in a room." Jerome said as we got there. I bit my lip.

"And noones trying to get her out?" Eddie asked.

"She cussed out Amber, Mara and Joy. They said she was grounded and she said go fuck yourself so no not anymore." Jerome said.

Nina and Fabian have a child who cusses? Never thought that could happen. But I do understand it. I mean the custody battle is planned to last a long time. I mean we're choosing custody for two countries here. Both rich, powerful, mentally sane.

We went to where she locked herself in. Amber, Alfie, Mick, Joy, and Mara sat outside. I heard crashing and screaming inside.

Eddie picked the lock. A vase smashed against the wall next to my head.

"Aurora you're grounded." Eddie called as we walked through. She was hiding behind the couch. She had grabbed everything sharp or glass.

"I'm not listening to any of you." Aurora snapped. Shattered glass was all around her. She was bleeding.

"Eddie leave for a second." I said.

"But-" He started.

"Go." I said. He did. Aurora looked at me.

"What?" Aurora snapped.

"Don't pull that teenage angst stuff. I was that. I know that really you're just upset." I said.

"You don't fucking know anything." She said.

"Aurora we know your parents. We just want what's best for you. Your parents are crazy about you." I said.

"Then take me too them." She said.

"Their devious. They're already trying to lock each other up in prison. One would frame the other for some crime to get you and the other would do the same. Then you know what would happen? A foster home. You would go into a foster home. They probably would dump you into a bad one for all the crap you put judges through." I said. She burst into tears and hugged me.

"I'm sorry. I just want to go back to normal." She said.

"I know." I said. She wiped her eyes.

"I only wanna talk to you." She said.

"Fine but you're grounded." I said.

"I don't care." She said.

"Alright. We're gonna be friends okay?" I said holding outhMy hand. She high fived and smiled. She seems cool.


	8. Compromise

**_Yello, you guys. So it's been a while but tada here's an update. Um this isn't realy a lovey story and I don't know yet if I want it to be but if you want love then maybe you should tell me and I might work something in._**

* * *

_Nina_

Everyone has turned on me. I can't believe Amber would do that. Fabian has came to America today. We're in a room with our lawyers. I smoothed out my dress.

"Ms. Martin believes that since her daughter has been hers her whole life it would be appropriate to keep her. She would let you visit whenever you want," One of my lawyers said. Fabian rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Rutter believes that since she was a secret that he should keep her. Now if you agree to this now he will give visiting passes and you two will team up against the other guardians," His lawyer said.

"How about we just work together, take them down then split custody," I said.

"Split at least until they're out of the question," Fabian said. I stuck my hand out and he took it.

"You have yourself a deal Rutter," I said. We shook hands.

"Don't ruin them just pull up points that make them look bad," Fabian instructed to the lawyers.

"Would split custody between all of you work?" Fabians lawyer asked.

"How would that work?" I asked.

"Every three weeks. Or you three days, Fabian three days and the other people 1 day," The lawyer continued.

"We have time until court. All will be settled there," I said standing and leaving. I don't want to make deals. I want my little girl in my house with me.

_Aurora_

When I'm angry I tend to act out I guess you could call it. My new guardians have grounded me because of my seen. I glared at them as I ate lunch in the kitchen. I picked at my sandwich. I heard a familiar buzz. My phone! I got up and looked around the kitchen. It was in the cookie jar; how original?

My mom, texted me that she had just met with her lawyers and I would be back in America in a matter of time. I miss my mom, but I also miss my dad. I just want them acting like the adults in this relationship and not acting like small children. It's like when small kids get into an argument and neither of them want to admit they're wrong. Well I'm the child here and they should be doing what's best for me. Not themselves. It's just selfish to think about yourself and not other people.

I shot back a response of ok. She sent back a smiley face and I put my phone back. If my new guardians saw I'd probably be double grounded; they're not my parents. What type of power do they have? They just think they know what's best for me but they don't! They don't know me!

Patricias pretty okay. I don't like her but I might as well listen to her. Everyone else in the group of guardians listens to her, probably because she's a little scary. I guess I'll just deal with them, I have no choice.


End file.
